Time
by WelshBitterRabbit
Summary: Tegwen a humble servant to Earl Ciel Phantomhive now finds herself being targeted by non other than Alois Trancy and his demons. Will Sebastian be able to save the love of his life before it is too late...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Holding her gun in one hand, Tegwen made her way forwards through the manor. She hated it when people attacked the manor when Sebastian and Master Ciel weren't there. Of course she usually had the other servants there to help fight and defend the manor, but not this time. The other servants were granted this one night off. Tegwen reached the table in the great hall and quietly placed her gun on the table. She scrabbled around in the folds of her dress to find something to light a candle with. The only light Tegwen could see by at the moment was the full moons piercing glow shining in through the windows. The manor turned to complete darkness when the attackers made an unwelcome entrance. She found what felt like a match and she struck a light towards the candle. She quickly picked up the gun in one hand and the candle in the other and started to stalk towards the kitchen being weary of her surroundings. It was at moments like thins that Tegwen wished it was socially acceptable for females to wear trousers. The maid nudged the door open ajar and heard a noise from within, she pressed her thumb down on the hammer of the gun, the sound of the click seemed to echo loudly around the darkened room. She held her finger over the trigger, ready to fire mercilessly on whatever lay within. Tegwen managed to control her breathing as she glanced around the room, trying to find someone, but to no prevail. She slowly made her way forwards leading further into the kitchen. There now appeared to be nobody there. Tegwen stalked around the counter in the middle of the room. She stopped and sighed, "I'm jumping at shadows." She said incredulously. There was a sudden bang of a door, the sound came from upstairs. "Someone is seriously messing with me." Tegwen said with a slight growl.

She leapt out of the kitchen and ran towards the grand staircase. She took the stairs two at a time until she reached the top. She slowed as she walked along the corridor, listening for any signs of life. As she approached the guest room, she could hear the sound of scratching and knocking. She blew out the candle and placed it down onto the floor beside the door. She slowly reached out for the door handle, the gun was being held firmly by the other hand. The maid gently twisted the handle and pushed the door open. The door swung wildly on its hinges. Tegwen's eyes widened and she pushed out a shocked breath at what she found inside. "No, not another demon!" A huge spider scuttled across the room towards her, as it did it transformed into a human form. "Your soul smells…divine. I can see why he likes you." The spider demon said. "Claude Faustus, I presume." Tegwen said taking a deep breath. "You would presume correctly. You are here alone?" The demon got in her face and spoke with a lecherous tone. Tegwen took a small step backwards. "For the time being, but they will be back at any moment." "Of course the demon now formally known as Sebastian Michaelis will come back to rescue his favourite maid." Claude said in a mocking tone. "How many others are here tonight, or do you prefer to work alone?" Tegwen asked raising the gun to his head. "Guns do not work on me."

"No, but it would give me time to escape. Anyway you did not answer the fore mentioned question!"

"Mmmm…there are four others." Tegwen stumbled backwards, "Let me guess; C…Canterbury, Thompson, Timber and H…Hannah. The Earl Trancy's demons." Tegwen's voice shook as she made her deduction. "You are really quite exceptional and intelligent. My master the Earl of Trancy wants you!" Wihtout giving it a second thought, Tegwen gasped and shot Claude several times before running out of the room. She ran to the head of the stairs, but at the bottom of the stairs the triplets were running around trying to find her. She turned to run into one of the rooms to climb out of the window. But Hannah was at the far end of the corridor, she spotted the maid and started to run towards her. Tegwen shot bullets towards Hannah yet Hannah gracefully dodged them all as she quickly advanced towards Tegwen at great speed.  
As she got closer she raised her arm and grabbed Tegwen around the neck pushing her backwards and slamming her against the wall. Tegwn clenched her eyes shut at the contact and accidently dropped her gun. All the air was forced from her lungs as she slammed against the wall, Tegwen gasped and tried to loosen Hannah's grip around her neck. She tried to punch Hannah but to no prevail. The triplets ran up the stairs. Canterbury swung a punch and it landed on the maid's stomach. She doubled over and coughed blood as Hannah let go and she fell to the ground in a heap. A few moments later, Claude calmly walked out into the corridor wearing his butler uniform; he looked at the scene before him and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian and Ciel sat in the carriage. Ciel looked calm and peaceful, while Sebastian fidgeted and wouldn't keep still. "Sebastian, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"My apologies, My Lord," Sebastian said with his hands placed over the Phantomhive crest, "but it appears we may have intruders back at the manor…" Ciels eyes widened as he pushed out a shocked breath. "Need I remind you that the only person there is Tegwen." Ciel smirked, "Of course you are fidgety, you are worried about Tegwen aren't you! It seems I have found your weak spot." He said Triumphantly. Sebastian scowled. "With all due respect, My Lord, I think I might go on ahead." Ciel looked out of the window and waved his hand dismissively at Sebastian as if shooing him away. The demonic butler threw open the door and bowed to his master before jumping. Ciel looked out of the window and said, "Alois Trancy, I will kill you!"

Sebastian ran back towards the mansion, keeping his senses focused upon Tegwen. "The one time we leave her on her own and this has to happen." He smirked and sighed, "Well played Claude."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three identical demons held Tegwen steady as Claude inspected the girl. 'Damn Demon' she thought as Claude smirked at her. "My, what a thing to say." Claude lent forwards and got extremely close to Tegwen's face in doing so. He smirked a lecherous smirk, which made Tegwen's eyes widen in shock. 'Claude smiled…that's sickening.' She thought as the spider demon moved away from her. A flash of lightening illuminated the house for a brief moment before it was plunged into darkness again. Tegwen started to speak but was quickly cut off by a falcon punch to the gut, delivered by none other than Hannah Annafellows. Claude widened his eyes as he witnessed the air being pushed from Tegwen's lungs and she coughed blood as she collapsed to the ground. As she lay helplessly on the floor the air shifted around her and suddenly from out of nowhere Sebastian's calm, voice spoke, "Oh dear, Tegwen. It would seem that you have got yourself into a spot of trouble. Claude you seem to have made quite a bloody mess there." Tegwen tried to move but a foot was slammed down onto her back pinning her painfully to the ground, she gasped and tried to squirm out of the situation but to no prevail. Sabastian stepped out of the shadows and continued to advance down the corridor towards them. Without moving her foot from Tegwen's back, Hannah pulled open her dress at the front and produced a small gun. She fired what seemed like an endless amount of bullets towards Sebastian, however he dodged them elegantly. The triplets ran towards the approaching demon. The Spider demon just stood there and watched. Hannah dropped the hand gun and stooped down and grabbed a fist full Tegwen's hair, pulling her head up. Suddenly from nowhere Hannah suddenly had a scythe in her hand, she brought it down to Tegwen's eye level. Tegwen's eyes widened when she realised what Hannah was about to do. As the scythe sunk into her eyes she remained silent until the oversized blade was pulled back out. Hannah let Tegwen's hair slide between her fingers as Tegwen screamed out. Blood spurted from where Tegwen's eyes should have been. She collapsed back to the ground. Sebastian's eyes widened as he pushed out a shocked breath as he witnessed the scene before him. As the smell of blood hit Claude's nose his eyes flashed their demonic colour and his whole body seemed to tense. Sebastian's anger came back to him and he growled. Tegwen raised her head, her messy blood soaked bangs hid her eye sockets from view. A waterfall of blood had cascaded down and across her pale, porcelain cheeks. All that could be seen was the colour red, the colour of spider-lilies. Tegwen tried to blindly pull herself, along the floor, away from the other hell bound demons as Hannah brought her foot back down onto the maids back. She let out a strangled cry under the weight. Hannah smirked down at the maid, 'Humans truly are interesting creatures.' Claude suddenly snapped out of his trance just in time to stop Sebastian as he approached the scene with speed. Hannah turned to mercilessly look down upon the human maids struggling form. '…S…Seb…Sebastian…' the maid whispered. She reached out to feel the floor around her. _Where is my gun?_ The triplets ran towards the fight between the Crow/Raven and the Spider. Sebastian did his best to advance towards Tegwen whilst trying to keep the battle away from her.

Hannah bent down with her foot still on top of the maid and said with a mocking tone 'Do you want to see the place where Butterflies never die?' Tegwen's breath caught in her throat. 'TEGWEN!' Sebastian shouted as he dodged a swipe from the scythe and caught the blade between his hands. Using the blade he swung the scythe up into the air and caught it by its handle. Throwing the weapon, it skewered the triplets, whom happened to be standing in a line. As the three of them collapsed to the ground, the long handle end struck the ground first. As it could go no further down the triplets slid down the blade and eventually became un-skewered. Sebastian turned to Claude and growled at him. 'That was well played Claude, however your little fast must end here.' Claude pushed his spectacles further up onto the bridge of his nose before speaking, 'The Earl Trancy wishes to possess that maid. She has conjured quite some interest in both him and myself.' Sebastian looked over to the struggling maid as she blindly tried to remove Hannah from her person. Once Hannah had removed her foot, Tegwen breathed quite heavily on the account that she could not a moment ago and also the pain was making her feel increasingly dizzy. She reached out a hand in order to pull herself away from the female demon. Hannah flash stepped to Claude's side and whispered something in to his ear. Claude straightened and nodded to her with his fingers poised to his glasses to push them up. Hannah disappeared and Claude turned to the maid on the floor and said, 'We will return for you, Maid.' And with that he disappeared also. The triplets all got to their feet and vanished with no trace as well. Sebastian looked over to Tegwen. She struggled to get to her feet. He leaped over to her and gave her his arm to lean on, she gasped as she felt the contact, 'It is I Tegwen.' The familiar voice stated in a cool and calm manner. She took the hand presented to her and got up on to her own two feet. Her breathing was ragged and tears of blood continued to stream down her face from underneath her messy, bloody bangs. 'I will help you to heal those wounds, however your eyes will take longer to heal. There is nothing I can do about that.' Tegwen turned to the sound of the voice and forced a smile upon her face, 'Thank you, Sebastian.' She flinched at the sound of footsteps wrongly thinking that the Trancy demons had returned.

'Young Master.' Tegwen gasped and looked up, her bangs shifted slightly at the movement. The maid quickly bowed her head so that Ciel could not see her eyes. Ciel stood before the scene in shock, _What had happened?_ 'Sebastian?' Ciel took a tone of authority. 'The Trancy servants had originally come to retrieve Miss Tegwen. However there plan did not succeed, and it cost Tegwen her eyes however I can heal all of her injuries but her eyes will take longer to heal.' Ciel nodded at the explanation, 'Sebastian find her a blindfold, we cannot rely upon her bangs hiding the wounds. Also I wish to discuss the Trancy servants with you.' Sebastian bowed and put his hand over the Phantomhive crest pinned upon his tailcoat and said with a closed eyed smile, 'Yes, My Lord.'

Tegwen was lead down the hallway by Sebastian, a crash of thunder sent her heart skittering. The hold she had Sebastian's hand tightened. "Tegwen, you are quite safe now. I am here protecting you." Tegwen felt relief from Sebastian's calm voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :)  
Please enjoy reading my fanfic and please review, your comments and opinions really help me when writing.  
Thank you so much to black rose a.k.a jane for following this story :)**

**~WelshBitterRabbit**

Chapter 4

"But…why do they want me?" Tegwen asked between ragged breaths. Sebastian continued to lead the dishevelled maid down the hallway, a heavy trail of blood leaving a path behind them.

Abruptly a huge flash erupted and the lights flickered back into existence. Sebastian glanced at the maid, whom was undisturbed by the occurrence.

"Your eyes will heal, eventually." He made a slight growling noise, deep within his throat. Tegwen blindly swivelled her head to where she thought she had heard the noise.

"Until your sight does return however, you should do your best to memorise each corridor using your remaining senses." With that said, Sebastian suddenly let go of Tegwen's arm.

She reached out and clawed at the air around her, now panicking at the loos of his heat and comforting aura, "Sebastian, don't leave me! Where are you?"

Breathing heavily, she stumbled forward and felt her fingertips brush against a wall. Taking another deep breath, Tegwen thought back to where she had been during the attack. Sebastian had not lead her that far. She made her way forwards, her hand sliding against the wall as she walked along.

Sebastian was impressed at her quick thinking. He watched on as she took slow and steady steps. He smirked,

_She is in so much pain, yet she does not complain like any other human. She is strong willed._

He sighed, the smirk falling off his face as he made his way forwards to take his place, firmly at her side. She gasped as he held onto her again.

"I believe the young master owns many different eye patches. We may even be able to find one that covers both eyes."

"But won't he need them if he is called away on another case?"

Sebastian shook his head, "I doubt the young master will need a blindfold, but if he does I can produce another easily enough. You see I am simply one hell of a butler."

Tegwen would have rolled her eyes if she were able to.

The pair rounded a corner and continued down another long corridor. After ascending a small and brittle wooden ladder type staircase that led to the attic room, Sebastian eventually steered to the left and entered the dark, chilling room. This room was different from the rest of the estate.

It felt more dead.

Rope swung from the rafters, this room was a hollow yet forbidding façade. The wood smelt musty and rotten. The paint was old on the walls and had begun to curl and peel off, like it was suffering and dying. This room now mostly showed the skeleton of the building, the frame work was now on show. The neglected, decaying interiors were riddled with relics that told the story of their former purpose.

Perched upon a pile of dusty boxes was a soft toy. That particular soft toy had become somewhat of a precious possession to the young master. It was a light brown rabbit with black button eyes, long floppy ears and a sad expression. Yet the Earl's love had long since taken it's so called 'life' as it now only had one button eye and some of it's stitching was on show.

This rabbit was the inspiration for the Funtom Company's 'Bitter Rabbit' character no doubt.

Over in the far corner of the room was the chest that contained Ciel's different outfits for his undercover work. Ranging from clothes belonging to a boy off the streets to ball gowns and pretty dresses with corsets and lace.

Sebastian wriggled free from Tegwen's tight grip on his arm. Through the dark, Sebastian gracefully made his way over to the chest and opened it. Being a demon, lights and such objects were immaterial to him as he could see perfectly well in the dark without them.

Tegwen felt light headed as she waited for Sebastian to return to her side.

After sometime of rummaging, Sebastian found the perfect blindfold. He shit the chest and turned to see Tegwen leaning heavily against the wall. He leapt to her side and pulled her against him, "Tegwen, I need to clean your wounds, then you may rest." Tegwen hesitantly nodded, as she knew it would entail Sebastian inspecting her face.

He lead her down the ladder and then down the grand stairway to the servants quarters and into his bedroom. He made her sit on the edge of his bad, whilst he sat next to her with a bowl of cool water and a cloth in one hand and the blindfold in the other. He gently placed the blindfold onto the bed next to him.

Sebastian reached out to touch her porcelain skin. She almost looked like a delicate china doll, with just one gentle touch and the porcelain skin would crack into a million pieces.

He knew that he could sit and stare at her face forever, she was, what humans called, perfect. He started to gently dab the blood away, however her eyes would not stop bleeding. As he reached further up her face, she hissed in pain.

"That was very brave of you." Tegwen looked surprised. "Th…thank you, Mr Sebastian."

After the flow of blood had stopped and Sebastian had cleaned up Tegwen's face, he looked down at his crimson coated hands and his eyes flashed dangerously pink.

_Her soul smells so sweet. Yet my feelings stand between, myself and her soul. I really did think it was truly impossible for a demon to love a human._

He got up and went to wash his hands; he then walked back over to his bed and looked upon the maid's unconscious form. Picking up the blindfold, Sebastian tied it around Tegwen's head, he then lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the room she shared with Mei-rin. When the four other servants returned, they would have questions and a lot of them.

Sebastian gently placed the maid on to her bed and pulled the covers up over her. After arranging her, he stepped back and took a moment to look at her.

_My, what a troublesome human._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, **

**So I finally made it to the fifth chapter and I have followers…yey! That makes me so happy **** Thank you to both black rose a.k.a jane and Nuria Maria for following this story…sorry that I may take a while to update as Sixth Form is being a bitch but never mind. I hope you all continue to enjoy this adventure, now on to chapter 5…**

**~WelshBitterRabbit**

Chapter 5

Tegwen opened her eyes only to find herself surrounded by darkness, panic rose in her chest as she felt the black around her, closing in on her. She tossed and turned feeling it encircling her, suffocating her.

"Sebastian…Sebastian!" she moaned in her sleep as she continued to toss and turn on her bed.

Out of the thick black a spider scuttled up to Tegwen, in an attempt to reach her it speeded to her feet. Recognising the golden eyes as belonging to Claude, Tegwen screamed she turned to run in the dark only to be faced Sebastian. He stood before her, unmoving, almost dead like. But his eyes, they were flashing and glowing pink. He wore a top hat and with his butler suit. He stared at her with malice as blood dripped from his mouth and fingertips. The maid let out a scream as she took in his appearance.

Tegwen immediately woke from her dream, sitting up and screaming. Sweat soaked her hair and face as she breathed heavily and realised it was just a dream. She gasped as she felt a hand touch the back of her own, "Are you alright Tegwen?" the maid recognised the voice as belonging to Mei-Rin. Tegwen leaped towards where she thought Mei-Rin to be and she embraced her, softly crying. "We were wondering what had happened last night, yes we were." Blood rolled down Tegwen's pale porcelain cheeks as she tried to stifle a sob.

Mei-Rin pulled away to look at Tegwen, "I will help you to get cleaned up yes I will. I shouldn't think the young master will let you work today, no he won't." Tegwen let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and smiled a little at the kind gesture and let the other maid help her to her feet. She blindly stumbled as she was lead to the bathroom by her friend. "I…I need to talk to Sebastian." _I think. _Tegwen said, she had to force her voice to come out louder than a little, horse squeak.

Mei-Rin blushed, "Mr Sebastian popped around earlier this morning to check on you, yes he did."

Tegwen abruptly stopped walking. _ He had?_

Mei-Rin faced Tegwen, "He tried to comfort you whilst you slept, but he had to leave to prepare for the young Master's day ahead."

Tegwen was stunned into silence, perhaps that dream, was only a dream and not a warning.

Mei-Rin helped Tegwen to clean and dress herself for the day ahead, once her blindfold was in place, the confused maid, made her way towards the door, with her hands out to feel any obstacles. "It's 7.00am, yes it is. The Master will be woken up any time around now. Tegwen nodded and felt around for the door handle, once through the door, the girls made their way towards the kitchen.

Bardroy sat on a chair with his feet up on the table, peeling potatoes with a smoking cigarette in his mouth. Behind him stood Finnian, he was leaning on the kitchen counter staring boredly out of the window at the dark rolling clouds and heavy drops of rain spattering against the window pain. In the corner Tanaka quietly sipped his tea, a gentle "Ho ho ho." made the other two males look up to see Mei-Rin and Tegwen standing in the doorway. Finnian bounded across the room and embraced Tegwen as Bardroy slowly rose to his feet, dropping the potato in doing so.

"Oh Tegwen, what happened to your eyes?!" Finnian asked as tears came to his own and he tightened the hold he had on the maid. Gasping for air, Tegwen hugged the small boy back. Once the killer hold had been loosened and Finnie's arms had eventually dropped to his side, Bardroy made his way forwards and hugged the maid whom secretly meant so much to him. "Tell us what happened yes." Mei-Rin said sitting at the table. Bardroy guided Tegwen to another seat as he and Finnie sat in the two remaining seats.

_Damn, what do I tell them?! They don't know about demons and angels._

"I was pro…protecting the manor, like we always do when the Phantomhive Mansion is under attack," Tegwen waited to hear confirmation that the others agreed and were listening. "I searched downstairs. Then I heard noises upstairs, I dropped my gun when I got attacked by five criminals,"

_Damn demons _she thought.

Sebastian was approaching the kitchen doors when he heard talking within, he paused outside the door.

"I lost my eyes protecting what was important."

Sebastian's widened as he pushed out a shocked breath at the bluntness of her statement. He froze as he heard the deafening silence that prevailed. The black clad butler then burst through the kitchen doors and startled the five other servants. Mei-Rin and Tanaka froze, Finnie fell to the floor from his chair with a loud thud and Bardroy immediately stood protectively in front of Tegwen to hide her from the "danger". When they realised it was only Sebastian they breathed a sigh of relief, apart from Tegwen.

"Mei-Rin, why is the banister still dirty? Finnian why are you not in the garden? Bardroy why are you not peeling the vegetables? These tasks won't complete themselves now, GET TO WORK!"

All of the servants ran in different directions as they scrambled to get out of Sebastian's reach. The demon seemed to glide across the room amongst the torrent of panicking servants.

"Tegwen?" He asked softly. Tegwen turned her attention to the direction his voice had come from. "The young master wishes to speak to you." Tegwen gave a slight nod before rising to her feet. She and Sebastian silently slipped out of the kitchen, he shielded her from the riotous servants to stop her from getting knocked over.

Tegwen immediately advanced to the wall and started to walk along it, dragging fingers across the paint work. Sabastian smirked and in one long stride he was next to her, "What happened in your dream?" There was a slight mocking tone to his question that made Tegwen frown.

"Claude came for me, and…" she trailed off as they ascended the stairs.

"And?" Sebastian gently grasped the maids arm to guide her safely up the stairs.

"…and you were there." She said quickly as they reached the door that lead to Ciel's study. Sebastian sighed and knocked on the door, there was no way he was letting this conversation go so easily without getting answers.

After a moments silence there was a rustle of papers and then Ciel's commanding voice, "Come in." Sebastian opened the door and gently nudged Tegwen forwards, into the study before following her in and shutting the door behind them.


End file.
